Akhir Sebuah Pengorbanan
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Sejak pernyataan cinta Hinata 3 minggu yang lalu, setelah penyerangan Pein, Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan keadaannya ataupun sekedar menyapa Hinata. Saat Hinata akan melupakannya, misi mempertemukan mereka. Hiatus.


**Akhir Sebuah Pengorbanan**

Summary :

Sejak pernyataan cinta Hinata 3 minggu yang lalu, tepatnya setelah penyerangan Pein, Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan keadaannya ataupun sekedar menyapa Hinata. Hinata merasa sakit sekali. Kenapa cinta harus seperti ini? Ketika Hinata berniat melupakan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sebuah misi mempertemukan mereka kembali. Akankah Hinata benar-benar sanggup melupakan Naruto?

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

NaruHina (Lagi setelah sekian lama menulis MinaKushi)

Genre :

Romance & Angst

Rate :

T

Chapter 1

Penyesalan 2 Insan

Sore itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia mencoba menghirup udara segar dan menanti terbenamnya matahari, atau tepatnya senja berwarna kemerahan yang sangat indah. Itulah yang dinanti gadis indigo tersebut. "Naruto-kun..." gumamnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada? Padahal kau tahu, betapa khawatirnya aku saat kau nyaris terbunuh oleh Pein. Saat itu, aku tak peduli apapun yang akan kuhadapi. Di pikiranku hanya ada kau. Aku takut, sangat takut. Bukan takut akan Pein, tapi takut kehilanganmu, Naruto-kun. Meski aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku tak peduli. Yang penting kau selamat." gumamnya lagi.

Tak terasa air hangat mengalir di kedua mata lavender-nya, terus membasahi pipinya, dan akhirnya tertampung di lantai yang ia pijak. Entah berapa banyak ia menumpahkan air matanya, sampai ia merosot ke lantai, terduduk, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik dan pemalu. Di balik semua itu, ia selalu berusaha kuat sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, saat seorang pemuda meninggalkannya untuk berlatih. Saat itulah, ia bertekad agar menjadi kuat agar diakui pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejak pernyataan cintanya 3 minggu yang lalu, tepatnya setelah penyerangan Pein, Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan keadaannya ataupun sekedar menyapa Hinata. Hinata merasa sakit sekali. "Mengapa? Mengapa cinta harus seperti ini?" lirihnya. Hinata terus menangis hingga ia lupa apa tujuannya datang ke balkon kamarnya.

Tak terasa langit sudah gelap, Hinata masih terduduk di lantai sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Mengapa aku harus terjebak pada cinta yang seperti ini? Mengapa Kami-sama? Mengapa? Akankah aku terus menyesal? Mengapa Engkau mempertemukan kami?" tangis Hinata. Saat ini, ia tak peduli sampai kapan harus terduduk dan menangis seperti itu. Sampai pagipun ia tak peduli. Yang dipikirkannya adalah cara untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya. "Apakah... apakah aku harus melupakannya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK! Tiba-tiba tangisan Hinata berhenti tatkala ia mendengar ketokan pintu kamarnya. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya agar tidak terlihat sepeti habis menangis. "Hinata-sama?" panggil orang di luar. 'Neji-niisan.' pikir Hinata. Cklek. Hinata membuka pintu itu. Terlihatlah laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, bermata seperti Hinata. Ia adalah Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata yang selalu memanggilnya dengan suffix '-sama'. "A-ada apa, N-Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata karena sepupunya itu memperhatikannya dari dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan seksama. "Ah, tak apa, kok. Aku hanya merasa aneh, Hinata-sama tadi tidak turun untuk makan malam." jawab Neji. "Ah, i-itu, ta-tadi aku su-sudah makan, niisan." ujar Hinata. Neji membelakangi Hinata. "Hn. Tidurlah! Hari sudah malam!" suruh Neji. Hinata mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Perlahan, ia baringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berwarna lavender itu dan mulai tertidur.

**Sementara itu, di kediaman putera tunggal keturunan terakhir Namikaze dan Uzumaki...**

"Yesss! Akhirnya aku bisa membuat penduduk Konoha mengakui keberadaanku!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir lebar dan loncat-loncat gaje. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit. "Satu, satu~ kukalahkan si Pein! Dua, dua~ aku diakui! Tiga, tiga..." Naruto menghentikan nyanyian anehnya. "Ti-tiga? Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan... HAH!" Mata Naruto terbelalak mengingat sesuatu.

'_JANGAN BERDIRI DI SINI KARENA ALASAN SEPERTI ITU!'_

'_Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, tapi Naruto-kun, kamulah yang membawaku ke tempat yang benar! Aku selalu mengejarmu karena ingin selalu bersamamu dan berjalan beriringan denganmu... Naruto-kun lah yang menolongku! Senyummu menyelamatkanku! Karena itu, aku tidak takut mati untuk menolongmu, Naruto-kun! Karena aku... menyukaimu!'_

"Hinata-chan..." gumam Naruto. Matanya yang tadi semangat, berubah sayu. "Aku tak menyangka kau seberani itu! Aku menyesal karena 3 minggu ini aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Hmm... baiklah! Sepertinya aku akan menemuimu besok. Yaah, sekedar menyapa dan berterima kasih!" ujar Naruto.

TBC

Chapter 1 sekian dulu. Sebenarnya, fanfic ini kubuat karena rasa kesal, kecewa, dan menyesal terhadap seseorang. Yah, masalah pribadi! Review please, hanya review kalian para readers yang bisa membantuku mengurangi, bahkan menghilangkan rasa kesal, kecewa, dan menyesalku ini.


End file.
